Irony
by GhoulEater13
Summary: Ciel dies an ironically tragic death! Rated T for major character death, minor cursing, and mention of Hell.


**A/N: Hey! I decided to do a horror one-shot for Black Butler. It's kinda tragic! Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing... Sadly.**

 **Ciel: I'm glad you don't own the series! God knows what you would do to us!**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah! Just go and get ready for your tragic death!**

 **Ciel: ...fine... Wait! What!**

 **Me: On with the chapter~!**

"Wake up master. It's time for your morning tea." Sebastian said. I groaned and removed the sheets from my body. Sebastian dressed me, I had my morning tea, and shortly after, I had my meal. It was a bunch of fancy dishes which names I couldn't remember. Bard nearly burnt the kitchen down, Finny killed the garden-cried after doing so-, and Meyrin dropped a tray of tea and scones-which Sebastian effortlessly caught.- So far it was a normal day. Alois also came over, whined about loathing me, told me he loved me, and then said he loathed me again. It was pretty normal. Everything was going smoothly... Until the guest that was scheduled to have a meeting with me arrived. Don't get me wrong, he was a normal man... Or so I thought. Like every other time a guest stopped by, I had Sebastian get us some tea and scones from the kitchen. Like any other butler Sebastian tasted the beverage. He then set the teacup down and turned his head in my direction. He had a strange look on his face and my guest smirked. In a blink of an eye Sebastian, my own butler had me pinned to the ground by my throat. I tried to speak but my weak voiced failed me. I tried to breathe, but the grip on my throat was to tight. I began to claw at Sebastian's hands, though I knew it wouldn't help at all. As if something snapped inside of my black clad butler, his features went back to his normal self. "M-Master! I'm sorry My Lord! I have no control over my actions." The guest that I nearly forgot existed then began to laugh like a madman. "What did you do!?" Sebastian yelled. He still didn't let up on his grip around my neck.

"I simply put something in the brat's drink. I figured that you would test it to make sure it wasn't dangerous or poisoned. I put a drug in the drink that even a demon can't resist. You see. I've heard this rumor that Earl Phantomhive made a deal with a demon. I didn't think that it was you until I saw you in action. Don't ask how I saw you. I went to someone that would give me something that makes the in-taker go crazy and attack the next person they see. I was willing to risk that that person would be me, but I figured that it would be your master!" Then the man began laughing even harder. When Sebastian's grip around my throat tightened a bit more, I knew I was going to die. Sebastian then looked down at me with sincere pain, and sadness in his eyes. I knew he felt guilty. Tears began to stream down my face and I could feel as my windpipes began to burst. My clawing began to slow down and the corners of my vision became engulfed in darkness. I gave up on trying to escape, and I closed my eyes. I felt the blood come up my throat. When I coughed it splattered over Sebastian's face. I felt my lips turn cold and blue, and with the last of my strength, the corners of my barely parted lips pulled up into a weak but devious smirk. I would have laughed. The irony of my situation was hilarious. Being killed at the the hands of the one that was supposed to protect me. It was a pity that the only noises that could come out of my mouth were gurgles and croaks as I suffocated and drowned in my own blood. It hurt. Oh god it hurt so much. But at the same time I felt relieved. Suddenly, a numbness washed over me, as though I wasn't in my human body anymore. Oh, wait... I wasn't.

I was in a dark place. The buildings were either pitch black or blood red. The ground was sticky and weird beneath my feet. I looked down to see crimson red. My eyes widened, but I couldn't help but grin. I laughed. I laughed so hard. Then I held my hands to my stomach and bent over laughing. When I was done I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyelashes. "Well! It appears that I am in Hell! Guess that demon can't have my soul after all. He _is_ technically the one that murdered me! Or was it that man? Oh well! Who cares! I certainly don't! Either way, the contract was broken. But it appears I lost my game. What a pity!" I said as I made my way through the city. I saw a building that I couldn't help but be drawn to. It felt so familiar. When I walked into the building, it looked comfortable, although it was practically bear. Anywho, I went through the building, found a room that reminded me of my own and made myself comfortable. Now I'm here! And I'm waiting. 'Waiting for who?' You may ask. Well... You of course.

 **The End !**

 **A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed my little fic! Reviews are needed! Story recommendations are nice!**

 **Ciel: That actually wasn't entirely horrid! I liked my ending line the most. But why did** ** _I_** **have to die?!**

 **Me: Because I wanted you to. Don't get me wrong Ciel! I still love you!**

 **Ciel: Whatever...**

 **Me: I do! I love all my precious humans!**

 **Ciel: Ahhh but your forgetting-**

 **Me: Shut up Ciel! No spoilers! Anyway. Love you guys! Like I said, review!**

 **Love,**

 **Ghoul-san~!**


End file.
